The present invention relates generally to bulletproof garments and more specifically to an improved ballistic resistant soft body type armored jacket that is characterized by being multi-mission adaptable by its unique fit-adjustable structure and various quick attachable-detachable accessories. The unique arrangement of my various jacket-forming components and its use of non-hydroscopic, fire-resistant and water resistant materials together with the unique flotation accessary features uniquely qualify it for various military and civilian missions, and more particularly for Navy, Marine, and Coast Guard personnel whose duties include sea borne special warfare rapid response missions.